Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image analysis technique and more particularly relates to an image analysis method and an image analysis apparatus for assessment of peritoneal dialysis complications in peritoneal dialysis.
Description of Related Art
Patients with chronic renal failure need long-term dialysis treatment. For these patients, peritoneal dialysis may be carried out at home and thus has the features of low cost and high efficiency, compared to hemodialysis which requires the patients to go to the hospital regularly. Therefore, peritoneal dialysis is being promoted. Peritoneal dialysis is to inject a dialysis solution into the peritoneal cavity and use the peritoneum to filter and remove waste generated by metabolism and excess water in the blood, which is a renal failure therapy in addition to hemodialysis.
The peritoneal dialysis recovered solution may present a different look depending on the physical condition of the patient. In other words, the doctor may check the peritoneal dialysis recovered solution to determine whether the patient using peritoneal dialysis has other complications. However, naked-eye visual inspection may not be efficient and effective for determining occurrence of complications. Moreover, complications such as peritonitis also raise concerns about use of peritoneal dialysis.